1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a garment, in particular, to a garment with a speaker function.
2. Description of Related Art
Public announcing loudspeaker system is commonly used in daily life. In schools, construction sites, military camps, and other large-scale sites, the public announcing loudspeaker systems are essentially used to deliver messages; or tourist guides, narrators, and teachers often use public announcing loudspeaker systems.
As the rapid development of the technology, the public has expected the electronic devices to become increasingly light, thin, short, and small, so does the public announcing loudspeaker system commonly used in daily life. Generally, the public announcing loudspeaker system includes a sound receiver, an amplifying circuit, and a speaker. Therefore, the volume and weight of the speaker device can only be reduced to a quite limited extent. Therefore, currently, the portable loudspeakers (also called little honeybee) and handheld loudspeakers (also called megaphone or megahorn) are most commonly used.
Although the portable loudspeakers and megaphones have been most widely accepted and used, they have their own inconveniences. As for the megaphone, although it has portability, it does not have a small weight, so it is inconvenient for being used for a long time, and its functionality is poorer than that of the portable loudspeaker. As for the portable loudspeaker, although it has a small weight and it is more suitable for being taken along than the megaphone, it is only suitable for being used under a static state. When the user is moving or running, it may be thrown out by accident, and thus losing the speaker function.